you wear the lion's name
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: A little slice of the life from the vampire & Master of Death couple that is Harry and Jasper Whitlock. (Female Harry, sequel fic)


**you wear the lion's name**

.

 **30th March 2004**

"We're having a baby," Jasper whispers for the forty-seventh time today, nose presses up against the burning warmth of Harry's stomach, eyes closed as if the lack of sight will improve his already fantastic hearing.

Tiny little flutters, as soft and powerful as a hummingbird's wingbeat. It's proof, blatant evidence of what rests beneath his fingertips. There is a tiny little being growing behind the safety of Harry's skin, a tiny little being that is now completely reliant upon Harry to provide it food and comfort and a chance to grow. It is also Jasper's job to ensure that Harry has no problems along the way. He'll make sure she is as safe as one can possibly be; he'll get to be with her every step of the way as her stomach swells, he'll get to see a baby -his baby- grow both inside and outside of his wife, get to raise a child with this gorgeous woman that he's lucky enough to never have leave him. A child who's vampiric heritage means that they too will never be stolen by time.

Sometimes it feels as if this baby grows within Jasper's head instead of Harry's womb, so oft does the little one occupy his thoughts.

"We're having a baby," Harry confirms, fingers running through Jasper's hair, nails dancing across the scalp, thumb dusting across his temples.

They're both laid on the floor, curled up before the fire that really isn't necessary this late into March. Kreacher had still started it for them anyway, disappearing upstairs as soon as he'd heard the news with a large, curling smile upon his lips. He's up in the nursery, Harry has confirmed, no doubt getting it ready. Even if there's going to be months to go before it's even needed.

But time flies now, now that Jasper's getting caught up in the day to day motions with Harry. Soon enough, their baby will be free of Harry's stomach, a newborn infant with flailing fleshy limbs.

He'll get to see this child grow, get to see them learn all about the world around them. Jasper will be able to see them crawl, see them walk, hear them talk.

He's excited, almost ridiculously so.

He's known, known since the first time he saw Teddy wearing Harry's riot of curls and sporting his eyes, he's known he wanted a child, even if he hadn't acknowledged it.

This child, it's his and Harry's and it will be the most beloved infant in the entire universe. That is something the blond vampire will ensure.

"We are having a baby," he says it again.

Reality just seems so wonderfully absurd right now and Jasper wouldn't change it for the world.

.

.

.

 **18th June 2004**

Harry's cheeks sport freckles now, a scattering of baby blue dots, the splashes of paint slowly drying upon the surface of her skin. She's wearing a rather large smile, paintbrush in one hand because she'd refused to tackle the nursery walls without his help.

Kreacher had groaned and griped, grumbling that his dear mistress should not be doing such a menial job as as painting the walls. He'd shut up pretty quickly when Harry explained it was a bonding experience between the to-be parents, and though Jasper had gotten a bit of a shifty look, he'd scampered off to go prepare lunch.

Which left them in their current state, with one half of the old nursery room painted, the freshly laid wooden flooring carefully covered in old linen sheets. Jasper has been getting the higher half of the wall, and though this could have been done hours ago with vampiric speed, there's just a wonderful loveliness to taking his time, to decorating at regular old human speed. He'd have missed that precious warm glimmer in Harry's eyes, would've missed the thrall her comely features could wrap him up in.

"Shall we talk names, Mr Whitlock?" Curls scraped back into a tight ponytail, Harry traces her hairline before those delicate fingers descend to rest upon her stomach. It's showing now, only slightly but the bump is there. Only Jasper has laid eyes upon it though; his little wife has always dressed strategically when leaving the house so that eyes may never been drawn to it. No one else knows, but it's getting to the point that they will not be able to keep their precious secret much longer.

"I do believe we should, Mrs Whitlock," tears Jasper, even if he cannot stop his lips from twisting into a smile at the very existence of a 'Mrs Whitlock'.

"I like James, after my father," Harry bluntly states, rubbing her fingertips atop her stomach.

Dropping the paintbrush, Jasper slides closer, covering her hand with his own, advanced senses still able to feel the tiny little heartbeat of his offspring. "James Sirius Whitlock."

Harry's head snaps up and Jasper just offers her his best smile.

"After your father and godfather. It's a tradition of your family to include ancestral names, is it not? That it sounds good is a plus."

"What if it's a girl?" Harry asks, cocking her eyebrow even as her fingers lace through his.

"I just have a feeling it's a boy," Jasper admits, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead, his smile the only warmth he can ever generate for her. She glows as she looks up at him, spring green peeking up from beneath thick black lashes.

"I have a feeling he's gonna be perfect."

And Jasper really can't argue with that.

.

.

.

 **21st June 2004**

"Pregnant!" Molly Weasley gives a joyous scream and throws her arms around Harry, burying her head into the younger witches shoulder and just laughing tearfully.

Stood just behind the duo, Jasper stiffens when Bill claps him on the shoulder, a grin on his scarred face.

"Congratulations mate. You're gonna have your hands full through." Considering this not quite advice comes from a man already the proud father to two children, Jasper will trust his words. He doesn't feel any different though, he's still eager, still incredibly excited.

He is going to be a father.

He's going to have a child.

A child who has this massive extended family whom Jasper can always call upon for advice. He's grateful to Molly Weasley for mothering his wife, she's a very lovely woman and always thoughtful enough to offers him bloodpops or whatever blood she's drained from her livestock after cutting it up for dinner. Wonderfully thoughtful woman, even if she'd been a bit suspicious of him to being with. Nothing to do with his affliction, just that she's very protective over Harry. It's something Jasper wholeheartedly approves of.

"Have you any names yet?"

"James Sirius for a boy," Harry recites before she flicks him a small smile, "and Is as thinking maybe Lily Luna for a girl?"

At the end of the kitchen table, the spacey blonde glances up with wide silvery blue eyes, pale lips broken open in a tiny 'o'.

"Lovely names," Molly steamrolls right on with the conversation, not really giving Luna a chance to process what she's just heard.

Jasper certainly has no problems with that name. Lily for Harry's mother and then Luna for a girl she's grown exceptionally close to. It seems only right, and while he doesn't want to get greedy -just one child's a miracle already- Jasper can picture at least two kids. A little girl with golden curls and a boy with Harry's obnoxiously coloured hair. Maybe more- no.

Jasper shakes his head, forcibly reeling himself back in. No time to get lost in the future.

Right now, he and Harry have all the time in the world.

.

.

.

 **7th July 2004**

"I may not be human anymore, but even I'm pretty sure those shouldn't be consumed together, Darlin'."

Blinking, Harry cocks her head back to stare up at him, one hand holding at the carrot, the other still fiddling with the strawberry sauce, sauce he is reasonably certain should only belong on ice cream.

"It's what our hybrid child demands," she counters, fearlessly chomping into the drenched carrot stick as green eyes challenge gold, "I'm just thankful I'm not having to down fresh blood or something equally as disgusting... no offence, Sweetie."

Quirking the corner of his lip up in a smile, Jasper gently pushes Harry's bottle of strawberry sauce to a side, catching the other hand before it can start reaching for another carrot. His noses brushes against Harry's, nuzzling, and she gives a little giggle. Guiding her hands, Jasper has them rest upon his neck, his own going to stroke at Harry's steadily growing stomach.

"You can taste my lips instead," Jasper whispers, breath ghosting over Harry's mouth. Smiling, her lips peck at his for the briefest moment before he responds in kind. Teeth blunter than his own scrap, a tongue far warmer than his own teases and Jasper lets his eyes fall shut.

Only to snap open when Harry retreats and he hears a crunch. She's back to eating the carrot. He hadn't even noticed her hands leave his neck until they were already gone.

"It's what your baby wants."

"Our baby."

"When he's demanding these weird concoctions, he's your baby, Whitlock."

* * *

 **To celebrate my seventh anniversary on ffnet, I bring you the first chapter of more Jasper/Harry. (All of this will probably just be drabbles of fluff, fair warning)**

 **Happy sort-of birthday to me,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


End file.
